She Met Me
by silverluna
Summary: Series of POEMS centered around meeting and appreciating Usagi. First: the inner senshi recall meeting her upon their deaths in Sailor Stars. Second: Luna's reflections upon waking after 1000 years. Comments much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: She Met Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I've been working on and off on this poem for a while. Not sure it's finished yet. Would love to hear feedback, thoughts and reviews for it. Thanks! Enjoy. :) This ### denotes a stanza break.

Setting/ Time line: _Sailor Moon_ Season 1 and _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_ (Season 5) mostly.

Characters: The five Inner Senshi.

Summary: You remember, you have all of our love and strength locked up in your heart and key. No matter what you are not alone.

####################################################################################################################

A _Sailor Moon_ Poem

by silverluna

###################################################################################################################

**She Met Me**

**#######################  
**

On this planet, she met me

first. Though I should hardly

be surprised when, with the

light cut out of me, I arched

weightless against the rocks,

drunkenly caught her

long boots pacing towards

Rae, gathering her disintegrating

body against the her angel's plumes.

This dark Rae, her hair black spun

with auburn and twists of stars, whose

years years before fizzled out, her lips

bruised the plumes, but she, will her

mouthful of fangs, sputtered out

what we could not.

###########################

Just know this: you can never

be alone. On your shoulder,

I have imprinted my breath.

On your wing, I offer you my

lifeblood. My light going out

will never fall to a galaxy's

charms. You will carry it,

you will carry us, a chain

around your heart, holding

all. I leave you with this kiss

on your cheek, with this one

last gentle tug of your ponytail,

before I eat all of your tears.

############################

I crumpled, a paper star light

whose insides were coming out.

She met me last. We were like

twins, or sisters. I was her idol and

she was mine. She didn't run

to me when my face was in

the dirt, when my eyes were

on the close. I imagined her

feathers brush my skin, one

last of my kin.

#############################

This is temporary: we are not

on the leave. You remember,

you have all our love and strength

in your locked up heart and key.

#############################

She met me third, when I saved

her life and disappeared around

a corner, a grafted rose in shuddering

bloom. Later, she sat with me,

unafraid, and smiled. And I was grateful.

I fell first, fast. I couldn't wait to see if

she would turn up her blond head

and fair face and blush a faint tint of rose.

######################################

No matter what you are not alone.

#####################################

She wanted nothing more than to do three things:

Die with her friends, live to save them, and live

all together, fallen stars no longer of their

own planets, dwelling now on Earth time.

####################################

She met me third, coming by the temple

with Ame and Lun, who had felt the presence

behind her eyes, raining down through the

stars, since she first woke.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna: My Star

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Feedback, thoughts and reviews are welcome. Thanks! Enjoy. :) This ### denotes a stanza break.

Setting/ Time line: _Sailor Moon_ Season 1

Characters: Luna

Summary: Luna's reflections on waking up after 1000 years.

#######################################################################################################

A _Sailor Moon_ Poem

by silverluna

################################################

**Luna: My Star**

##########################################

Sleeping as long as I did, as we did,  
it could be understood why  
I didn't recognize her, the princess,  
let alone any one of them . . . those  
planet girls, their original faces  
and we did sleep for a thousand years  
Our sleep was not of beauties, of tales  
on storytellers' lips (at least not then);  
our sleep was a necessity,  
the one assurance that we would carry on

################################################

After that time I couldn't even remember  
my white other half, or Mau, our homeland  
so many years before our transformations  
into cats, an honorable duty to become hosts  
of our millennium's stars, of the Queen's princess herself  
But I awoke with a purpose, destiny  
sharp in my warm brown eyes; I remembered  
myself and one important word, moon,  
repeated, moon, moon, moon—  
this was my star

#################################################

She was not what I expected, she did not,  
at first, epitomize the lofty word; had Earth  
living—fourteen years—made her soft,  
made her unworthy of crowns, wands, thrones?  
Starts were shaky, recognition faulty; magics  
powerful (I was easily confused)  
But she had mettle, she was worth it,  
always, my moon, my star


End file.
